


Schnee Company Settlements

by FamousFox13, IceCladShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Dicks, Animal Traits, Degrading kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex in the showers, Shower Sex, Sluttification, Working on making Whitley Schnee into a Slut for dick, alternative episode, alternative universe, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Weiss and Ironwood manage to oust Jacque from the company, and send the shittiest dad ever to jail. Winter, as a sign of good faith, sends her darling brother to work alongside their Fanus employees.
Relationships: Whitely Schnee/Marrow Amin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Schnee Company Settlements

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own RWBY, also for everyone to know we made this fic prior to the more recent episodes of RWBY Volume 7 and before anything else we had only guessed that Bad Dad Schnee was going to be arrested, so this is our version of what we thought would happen.

“You know you should just stop pouting, it won’t do you any good.”  **Whitely Schnee** glared at the one who was speaking to him, his icy blue eyes glaring holes into the person across from him. “Hey, don't give me that ice cold glare.” The person in question was none other than  **Marrow Amin** a member and rookie of the Ace Ops Specialists. Marrow is a young man with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents. The one thing though that makes Marrow so unbearable to Whitely is the dog tail that is behind Marrow, as yes Marrow is a Fanus one of a dog or wolf it was hard to tell. The reason that Whitely was with one of the Atlesian Specialist was because of recent events that had happened to his family. 

The event in question would be due to Whitely’s sister Weiss Schnee. It was a few days after Team RUBY, Team JNR, and the Atlesian Specialist had returned from the Dust mines that had been owned by the Schnee family. They had been sent to exterminate Grim that had take up residents, and once the mission was complete and the Grim slayed, Weiss had decided enough was enough and with some help from not only General Ironwood but Weiss’s older sister Winter Schnee as well. Together, the three of them had found any and all information regarding any bad dealings that Jacques had done in the past and was still doing, and when they had gathered enough information on him they took it before the Atlesian Council and the rest was history, as Winter and Weiss both became the heads of the Schnee Dust Company, and had publicly apologized to every and all faunus their family had ever hurt or forced to work for them, or had mistreated when Jacques had been in control. 

Of course the public was surprised by this, and many faunus were a bit skeptical about it, at least they were until Blake Belladonna herself came forward and offered her family’s support. With the Belladonna family backing them, many faunus came to accept the new Schnee Dust Company as a whole. And while things were looking up for everything else, for Whitely himself who had been supporting his father every step of the way things had turned sour. Winter and Weiss were both disgusted by their brother working with their father and his backdoor dealings and they had decided to teach him a lesson. Since Whitely had never worked a day in his life, the Schnee sisters had decided to have their brother work in the mines with the very faunus that he had grown to see as lesser beings, and nothing more than servants.

Thus why Marrow was currently with Whitely as they stood outside one of the mines. The facility having been revitalized when Ironwood announced the loosening of the embargo that had cost the Schnee Dust Company so much over the past months. The above ground operations facility, a mix of administrative offices, warehouses, quality control facilities and all of the other infrastructure needed to operate a mining project, were bustling. Dozens of individuals, some humans, but mostly faunus, were running to and fro. Most of them passed Whitely without sparing him a glance, something that only raised his ire at the situation. Those few who did spare a glance quickly had a puzzled expression on their faces, the humans mostly with looks of apathy, while the faunus seemed to go blank, unwilling to betray what they were thinking before the Schnee. 

“Time for you to get to work Mr. Schnee. I’ll be back for you after your shift is finished.” Whitely refused to acknowledge Marrow’s words, only huffing in irritation at the situation once more. “You are expected to report to the HFR office every day for your assignment by 900 hours. And please remember that your sisters will be receiving a weekly report regarding your performance here.” The faunus continued, a blush rising to Whitely’s cheeks at the thought of his sisters checking in on him like this when it was their fault he was in this situation to start. 

Whitely didn’t see Marrow step away, but could swear that he heard the SPecial Ops agent mutter something about a ‘brat’ under his breath. Huffing with indignation, he looked around the facility once again, trying to find where the Human Faunus Resources office was, knowing that failure to follow through with his assigned punishment would only be worse for him in the long run. Refusing to speak to anyone milling around for directions, he started towards the largest building. He made sure to keep his distance from any faunus he passed, barely managing to conceal a sneer at the thought of being forced to work alongside animals.

Opening the door, he found himself in a bare hallway lined with doors. Walking down it, he ducked around a corner when he heard a group of voices approaching, not wanting to appear lost in front of the hired help. As the group passed, he peaked back into the hallway, and saw a door swinging shut. Figuring that the workers must have come from getting their daily assignments, Whitely strode forward and pushed it open, only to be met with a wall of heat and steam. 

He found himself staring not at HFR, but the locker room, the smell of sweat and steam in the air. Just as he was about to turn away, he a body rounded a row of lockers and gave the Schnee scion pause as he started at the mans back. The male was well built, clearly, dusky skin dripping with water from a recent shower. His eyes followed one such drop of water as it trailed down from the mans hair, racing down onto his strong shoulder before moving down his back, skin taught over well defined muscle and taping down to a narrow waist. He was almost disappointed when the water stopped, absorbed by the small towel hiding the mans modesty. It was then that Whitely notices a tail jutting out above the mans ass, and arousal turned to self disgust at the thought of being aroused by a faunus. 

Shaking his head, Whitely couldn’t believe he had been staring at an faunus of all things, a filthy animal at that. He didn’t care if the man looked amazing, or the fact that the droplets of water were rolling down that defined back and the only thing blocking his view from seeing the man’s ass was his towel. ‘ _ Focus!’  _ Whitely mentally slapped himself, he couldn’t swayed or take any longer to look at this filthy dog-as the faunus in question had a wolf like tail waving around to get rid of the water-before him. Correcting himself, and making sure he had his mind cleared Whitely spun on his heel and made to leave the locker room…. Only to run face first into something sold as a rock. ‘ _ What in the name of Oum did I just-’ _

“Hey, are you alright?” Whitely pulled back and blinked away the spots from his vision. When they cleared, he found himself looking not at a wall, but a body-a shirtless body at that. The body in question belonged to a man, the man in question was 5’ 10” with tan skin, a muscular figure that included bulging arms, thick legs, a set of six-pack abs, firm pectorals complete with dark nipples. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think anyone was standing in the doorway.” Whitely looked up, having to tear his eyes away from the body before him to look at the rather handsome face with a bandage over his nose, he had long spiky jet-black hair with a single white streak, a pair of gorgeous amber-brown eyes, and atop his head were a pair of pure white bunny ears. “You’re not hurt or anything are you?”

“Of course I’m fine!” Whitely snapped, mentally scolding himself again for the fact that he had once again been checking out another animal. He fixed his clothes again, and huffed. “I was merely observing the area.” He lied, of course it was easy for him to do as he had been doing it for years now when his Father wanted him to sit in on meetings with some of his associates. “Nothing more, nothing less now if you would step to the side so that I may leave this place and be on my way.” He had one hand behind his back and the other was making a shooing motion, as if he was talking to a common animal and not an actual person. “I have better things to do than spend my time in this ...this room.” he said in disbane as he didn’t want to be caught checking out any more faunus. 

“Well, alright then.” The rabbit faunus said as he was about to move out of Whiteleys way, when he stopped and took another look at him. His amber-brown eyes narrowed, as he tried to recall where he had seen him before. There weren’t many humans with that color of white hair, nor were that many with eyes that were a color of icy blue that they made ice green with envy. “Hey wait a minute.” Whitely had to hold back a growl in anger when the faunus hadn’t stepped to the side, hadn’t this beast heard what he said? “Aren’t you a Schnee? Yeah you are! You’re a Schnee!” He exclaimed in surprise at seeing a Schnee in the locker room of the dust mine. He had thought only Weiss and Winter would come by to see how things were going along in the mines and to see if the employees were happy and healthy.

He could recall some rumors about the Schnee son, supposedly like his father and some sort of atonement that his sisters were having him do. But the legal battle and criminal case had only focused on the Schnee patriarch and his daughters, with hardly a mention of his son. Finding him here now, clearly flustered had a spark of pity running through the faunus. Figuring that he should at least try to be polite, and set a good example for the younger man, the rabbit fanus stepped forward and stuck out a hand, giving him a friendly grin. 

“I’m Damian Adan, one of the mine crew supervisors. Nice to meet you!” The fanus said with a friendly tone, waiting for a reply from the Schnee. The silence seemed to stretch on after his introduction, Whitely staring at the outstretched hand with thinly veiled contempt. Heasantently, the Schnee struck his hand out and gave Damian a weak shake. “Whitley Schnee. And I’m sure it is for you.” He said with a slight tone of contempt in his voice. 

Damain’s eats wilted slightly, recognizing the tone from his many, many interactions with humans who had a  _ less than stellar  _ opinion of faunus. He could feel his grin fade and his face close off at the implications, and realize that those rumors about the youngest Schnee being just like his father had more than a grain of truth to them. “Yes, well. Shouldn’t you be getting to HFR? It’s already 0907 hours.” Damian said, his voice much cooler than his initial introduction. He could see a spark of annoyance flashed through Whitely’s eyes at the slight reprimand, the human sticking his nose up slightly, as if he were looking down at the taller faunus. 

“Yes, well, this building is terribly poorly laid out, no sense of organization to it.” The young man said, a petualt note to his voice as he tried to force his failings off on someone else. “That would be true, if HFR was even in this building.” Damian started, trying to hold back his annoyance at the Schnee. “It’s located near the mine entrance, next to the Health and Safety office. Can’t miss it.” He said, a clear reprimand. “I’d hurry if I were you. They don’t take well to lateness.” Damain finished, turning his back in clear dismissal. 

Whitely could feel his anger threatening to boil over at the faunus’s words, being spoken to and forced to interact with an animal was one thing, but having one speak down to him, let alone reprimand him, was humiliating.  _ ‘If father were still in charge, I’d have this animal fired and his name slandered throughout all of Atlas and Minstral for his words.’  _ Whitely thought to himself, resisting the urge to say what he was actually thinking. But knowing that it would get back to his sisters if he did such a thing, he merely huffed and turned away, ignoring the quiet ‘jerk’ that Damain muttered under his breath. He quickly made his way out of the building, towards the HFR office. 

Avoiding faunus left and right, Whitely was mentally growling to himself, he felt as if he was in a zoo. Everywhere he looked, there was an animal after mangy animals, all of them daring to try and speak to him as if he was their equal. ‘ _ This is just madness! How dare these...these filthy, disease ridden animals dare think they can talk to me, let alone expect me to work with them.’  _ He mentally gagged when at the thought of the fact that he was going to have to actually do manual labor. He mentally cursed both Winter and Weiss for forcing him to do this, as he would never be caught dead near these creatures. Had he been paying attention, he would have been able to keep up his poker face, as the faunus around him could easily read his expression and knew what it was he was thinking about them and a few of the more easy to anger ones had to be held back from attacking the boy right on sight less they get in trouble. 

Finally, after what felt like hours-even though it had been only a few minutes-Whitley had made it to the HFR as it had been right where that faunus had told him it was. With a scowl on his face, he walked right up towards the door and walked inside, strolling on in as if he owned the place. “It’s about time you showed up.” The person who was waiting for him inside the room was a man, one who’s height dwarfed Whitely, he wore a sleeveless tight fitting shirt, and he had tan almost yellowish colored skin and if Whitely looked close enough he could almost see that the skin on the man’s arms almost looked like it was made up of scales that slightly shimmered in the light of the room. The man had a muscular figure with large arms and legs, and thanks to his tight fitting shirt Whitely was able to see that he hard well developed six-pack of abs. He has a head of long dark green hair and piercing yellow reptilian eyes, and if that wasn’t enough, the man had a long tail reminiscent of an alligator or a crocodile. 

“You are late Schnee.” The faunus snarled at him, arms crossed under his chest. “I had been expecting you to not be late but I guess that’s to be expected.” Whitely glared right back at the faunus for reprimanding him for being late. “The names Allen, and I am the one in charge of HFR.” He approached Whitley and stood over him, looking down at the male Schnee something that made Whitley’s blood boil in anger, how dare a beast look down at him. “You are going to be working First Shirt, which started a good fifteen minutes ago, lucky for you there’s still time left for you to get some work in.” He passed Whitely a package containing his work clothes. “These are your work clothes, you’ll change right into these and get to work as soon as you are dressed are we clear?”

Holding the clothes in his hands, Whitely felt as if he was holding a bag of trash. He held them out away from him as he couldn’t believe he was going to have to work, and this was the outfit he was going to be working in. “I asked you a question.” Allen hissed-literally hissed at him, making Whitely look up and glare at him, his icy blue eyes holding back so much rage and anger that his eyes almost glowed. “Crystal.” Allen smirked showing off his somewhat sharpened teeth. This was gave the crocodile fanus a sense of sadistic pleasure seeing the Schnee boy having to listen to him. “Good, now head to the changing room and get to work, your crew leader will be waiting for you near the mines to take you down to get to work.” 

Walking towards the bathroom Allen waved at, Whitely quickly locked the door behind him and slumped back, cursing everything and everyone to blame for his situation.  _ ‘Dammit Weiss and Winter. Dammit Ironwood. Dame those floody faunus for thinking they are equal to humans , let alone that they can talk down to me.’  _ He thought, ranting in his head as he slowly removed his tailored clothing, revealing pale, smooth skin, his arms and legs smooth and flat, his chest with only the slightest bit of definition and his stomach perfectly smooth. He tossed his clothing aside, expecting that the staff would iron out any wrinkles, until he stood in a pair of tight white boxers. Nearly naked, he examined the bundle of clothing the faunus had given him, a sneer on his lips as he took in the garments.

Tough white and grey fabric, made for durability and function rather than comfort, heavy steel toed work boots in light grey and heavy work gloves. With a sigh he began to dress, only to find that the uniform hung off his thin frame, the sleeves hanging over his hands and the pants pooling around his feet.  _ ‘Stupid faunus can’t even give me the right sized clothing.’  _ Whitely thought as he slid on the boots after rolling up his plants, relieved to find that they at least had his shoe size correct. Stepping out of the bathroom, his old clothing still sitting in a wrinkled pile, he went back to Allan, who was busy typing away on his keyboard, and opened his mouth to berate him over the mis-sized clothing, only to be cut off before he could start.

“I know what your about to say, and no, that’s the smallest size uniform we have. I had to get the pants delivered from another mine. Most of the workers are much larger than you, and quite a bit more… filled out. They at least have a bit of muscle on them.” Allan said without looking up. Whitely’s face going red at the jab at his physique, or rather his lack of it. Before he could respond the faunus continued. “I’ve informed your supervisor that you’ll be joining his crew. He’s already waiting outside. When your in the mine you follow his instructions. Any intentional disobedience will be recorded, and for a normal employee, could be grounds for dismissal. As per a recent memo issued by Weiss and Winter, any derogatory language will be treated as hate speech and is grounds for dismissal. Follow all Health and Safety guidelines, the pack which I have you having already signed off on. Failure to disregard it is, again, grounds for dismissal. In addition, I will be sending weekly reports of your behaviour to Weiss and Winter.” The faunus said in a monotone voice, not pausing in his work as he spoke. “Now get going, the shift started almost thirty minutes ago.”

Shaking in barely repressed rage, Whitely bit his lip so hard it bleed to keep from snapping at the faunus he spun on his heel and stormed towards the door throwing it open and slammed it shut on the way out, causing the door frame to rattle as Allen looked at it with a deadpanded look, though his eyes gleamed with a small bit of joy. Whitley continued to storm away from the door enraged beyond belief, unable to believe the utter humiliation he had just had at the hands of that damn faunus. “This is degrading.” He hissed to himself, his fingers curled into his hands forming fist as his nails dug into the palms of his hands nearly making them bleed from how hard he was clenching his hands. ‘ _ To be forced to work, with them, wear the same outfits as them, and it's not even in my size! Look at these...these rags! I’m practically swimming in these damn things!’  _ Unlike what many believed when a Schnee is angry their anger was like a bone chilling ice storm, but in the case of Whitely at this very moment it was the equivalent to a raging wildfire. 

Having to stop himself from snarling like one of the beasts he despised, he made his way towards the mine entrance, hoping and praying to Oum that his so called supervisor would be a fellow human so he wouldn’t have to deal with another faunus, and have at least some sense of decency. “Well, glad to see you finally made it.” Karma was a bitch, a sadistic, cruel minded, bitch. Whitely felt his eyes twitching as he looked at his supervisor who was none other than Damian the rabbit faunus he had met when he had walked into the man’s body. “Who would have thought, you’d bump into me a not long ago and find out I’m your supervisor.” The smile on Damian’s face made him seem more like a wolf than a rabbit from how smug he looked. “Now that you’re here, we can head down to the mines and get to work.” 

Turning towards the mine entrance and taking a step forward, Damian looked behind him to see Whitley was lagging behind, looking as if he was gonna try to walk off. “I wouldn’t do that.” Damian smirked, almost as if he was reading Whitley’s mind. “The moment you try to slack off and walk away you’ll be in trouble faster than you can blink. So I suggest you come along quietly so you can work.” Whitley chest tightened as he felt a rebuttal try to force its way out of him, but he swallowed it down in favor of choosing to get this horrible day over with so he could go home and scrub himself clean to ensure he didn’t catch any sort of illness from being in the same area as these faunus. Once they had made it deep into the mind, and Damian had introduced Whitely to the other workers he was lead to where he was to start working and told what to do and get started. 

Sadly that is where things went bad, as due to the fact Whitely had never worked a day in his life he wasn’t the best at following directions, resulting in him not doing as he was told and annoying quite a few of his fellow workers. Another problem arose when Whitley had been trying to mine dust from the walls, seeing as how he was never the type for combat, or had even worked out, or even thought about doing anything that would result in him having to get sweaty and dirty he was barely able to make a single dent in the wall, let alone actually get a single shard of dust from the wall or even chip away at a single crystal. In fact, when he had tried to get one the sensation of striking the wall with all he had-which wasn’t much-resulted in him being knocked off his feet and flat onto his ass getting a laugh out of the other workers. When he had been moved to transporting dust from his area to the carts, he was the slowest of them all as the large dust crystals had him straining muscles he never knew he had in an attempt to get them to the cart. 

Task after task, he was constantly the slowest, weakes or just plain unable to complete. The worst mistake, one that even he could recognize, was when a poorly aimed swing struck dangerously close to a large dust crystal when he wasn't paying attention. He would have struck the crystal head on, possibly activating the fire dust, if it wasn’t for Damian coming up behind him and grabbing the pickaxe from his hands. As he turned to reprimand the faunus and ask him what the big deal was, he froze in terror, a thunderous look on his face as he glowered down at Whitely. 

“I can forgive being slower, or weaker, and even a bit of bad attitude for a new employee. But if a crystal this size detonated, it could have started a chain reaction. Are you so petty and selfish that you’d kill yourself and a dozen faunus just because you don’t like your situation?” Damian started, his voice cold and furious, ears sticking straight up and practically vibrating with anger. “For the rest of the shift you’ll be hauling everyone's dust to the carts, and I don’t care how long it takes you.” He said, stowing the mining tool back in its case. Another dark look had Whitely biting back any protest he may have had. With a defeated aura and slumped shoulder he went around, carefully carrying the dust as ordered, his thoughts growing more angry and bitter with every passing moment. 

_ ‘Stupid beasts. I wouldn’t even have been at risk if these stupid brutes would accept their place as labor. They should be happy that they even have a job. If I ever get control of the company they will all pay.’  _ He thought, his arms straining as he placed another load of crystals into a cart to be brought to the surface. Idly, he rubbed his aching shoulders, hissing at the unfamiliar feeling of burning muscles and the strange tiredness that he’d never had to experience before.  _ ‘Screw this punishment. I’ll head back and tell the council about how they dare treat me. Once they know of this injustice they’ll give me the company and I can force my idiotic sisters to work here instead. _ ’ Whitely thought, smirking at the idea of his sisters doing labor while he resumed his rightful place. 

Looking around to make sure Damian,or any other faunus, weren't looking, he followed the automated cart through the winding tunnels back to the surface. Making his way back to the FHS building, he was met with a glare from Allen. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Schnee? Damian reported that you’d gone missing and had to pull the crew away from work to look for your sorry ass. What are you doing up here in the middle of shift?” Allan angrily said, standing behind his desk and looking down and the smirking Whitely. “This work is beneath me, and once I tell the council how I’ve been treated they will agree that it’s best for me to take control of the company.” He stated, an assured tone to his voice. “I came to get my clothing and call for a transport back to Atlas.”

Allen was silent, his yellow eyes glaring into Whitely’s, they were filled with unspeakable amounts of anger and rage. Then, to Whitely’s shock Allen started laughing, it was a laugh that was loud and echoed in the room as the Crocodile faunus had to hold on to his desk to keep from falling over. “Y-You think the Council is gonna let you do that?” He crackled looking Whitely right into his eyes. “Who do you think signed off on you to work here? Your sister’s knew you’d try something like this.” Whitley’s eyes were wide in shock, he took a step back as if he had been hit. “So you won’t be going anywhere, your stuck working here and won’t be leaving until your shift is over, and as for your clothes I had the Janitor pick them up, their in the locker room where they belong.” Rising from his desk he started to make his way towards Whitely, his movements were slow like a beast moving towards its prey.

Whitely continued to take steps back, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt as if it was gonna explode. “Let me make this clear to you  _ boy _ .” Allen hissed, spitting out the word boy so fierce that Whitely flinched as if he had been physically struck. “You. Aren’t. Going. Anywhere. You get that? You have no power here, or any power at all! Your sister’s knew you’d try some cheap trick to get out of working, and thanks to them the council signed off on you working here.” Allen’s lips pulled back into a smile, a smile befitting a predator. “That means, until your sister’s deem it so you are gonna keep working here, again, and again, and again.” Whitley’s back hit the door as Allen slammed his hands on either side of his head making the door rattle. “When you are here, you are just another worker, another person, a face in the crowd. Here you aren’t Whitely Schnee, you’re just Whitley a spoiled, rotten, little  _ boy _ who is going to learn a long needed lesson.”

Whitely had never felt such terror in all of his life, his knees were knocking together as he felt a cold sweat break out and it dripped down his forehead. “So I don't want to hear no more moaning, groaning, whining, or  _ bitching. _ ” Snarled Allen. “Out of you, because the moment I do well, your sister’s mentioned you weren’t ever punished as a kid, and thanks to them I can fix that.” Whitely’s eyes widen even more, to the point that they looked like they were gonna fall out of his head. “Y-You!” Whitely couldn’t find any words, he was completely and utterly speechless. “Glad to see were on the same page.” Smirked Allen as then there was the sound of a bell going off, and he pulled back. “That’s the bell, that means its time for you to clean up and get lost.” He moved back towards his desk and leaned against it. “Now, you be a good little worker, walk out that door, go to the locker room where Damian is and apologize to him before you even think about leaving.” 

“I- I’ll…” Whitely started, not sure just what happened, but knowing that everything he’d hope, every dream he had of returning to normalcy, had been dashed. ‘ _ The council really agreed to this???’ _ He thought in distress, mind spinning at the implications. ‘ _ Those dirty traitors to their own species. How could they?’  _ He thought, leaving the room, all resistance drained from him at the revelation. Shaking his head, he turned towards the locker room he had visited earlier that day. ‘ _ I’ll figure something out. Maybe I can call father and see if he knows what to do.’ _ He pondered as he pushed open the door to the locker room, glad to find it empty.  _ ‘Good, at least I can get clean without any filth around.’  _ He thought as he stripped to his boxers again. 

Frowning his nose at the feeling of his muscles burning and the unpleasant smell that seemed to come off him. Looking towards the showers at the back of the locker room, he wrinkled his nose at the idea of using a shower that Faunus had, but found the idea of getting clean was the more important one at the moment. ‘ _ If I’m quick, I won’t have to see them naked.’  _ Whitely thought, a feeling of arousal and disgust rising in his mind as he recalled seeing Damian almost naked earlier that day. Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, Whitely removed the last of his clothing and grabbed a white towel from a stack in the corner of the room, displeased to be using something that faunus used, but taking comfort in that it was freshly laundered. Stepping into the room, he saw the communal shower room, two dozen shower heads jutting out from the walls. He moved to a shower head near the end of the room and turned it on, waiting for it to warm up before stepping under the now steaming spray of water. 

His muscles relaxed under the pounding water, enjoying the feeling of cleanliness that hot water brought. Taking a few moments to bask in the feeling, he quickly started to clean, hoping to leave before anyone else arrived in the room. He was displeased to see a generic bodywash and shampoo dispenser on the wall, but figured that it would be the best he could do until he took another shower at home that night. Taking a few pumps of the gel, he began to scrub the accumulated sweat and grime from his body, feeling refreshed from the action. Once his body was clean he took another few pumps and began to wash his hair, fingers scratching through his scalp as he cleaned it. Just as he pulled his head from under the pounding shower stream, a pair of hands spun him around and pinned him to the shower wall. 

“I figured I’d find you in here.” It was Damian, the rabbit faunus was the one who was pinning him to the wall, his amber-brown eyes glaring into Whitely’s icy blue ones with rage that had intensified since the last time he had looked into them. “You know, I am normally one to give someone more than one chance, to prove that they are a better person than what they actually are.” He hissed as he dug his nails into Whitely’s skin making him flinch as the water was making the pain worse. “But you, oh you. You just had to go and push every single little button didn’t you? You had to go and be just like everyone said you were and that just makes me so damn angry.” He glared at Whitley once more. “You have got to be the absolute worst person I have ever met.” He pressed himself right against Whitley glaring down at him. “And do you want to know what I really think of you? Let me tell yo-” Damian stopped, as he felt something poking against his stomach, he saw Whitely’s eyes widening as he started squirming. 

Looking down, Damin saw what had been poking his stomach, it was none other than Whitely’s cock. It was harder than a Dust crystal, as it stood at its full height being 6-inches long and thin, pointing straight up towards the ceiling. “Well, well.” Damian’s anger seemed to have vanished, as his scowl changed into a smirk. “What do we have here? You’re all boned up and twitching.” Whitely was mortified, this couldn’t be happening as he shook his head venomously as he didn’t trust his voice enough to speak. “You’re all hard, what is it from me pinning you against the wall? Me getting mad at you? Or is it ...or is it because you find me attractive.” When he saw Whitely’s cheek darkened he knew he had hit the nail on the head. “You do, you fucking do don't you!” Damian felt his lips pulling back into a grin, a bubble of laughter pushing to the surface. “You Whitley Schnee, are turned on by a faunus! The boy who hates faunus is turned on from being pinned by a faunus.” 

“No! No! You are lying!” Damian looked at Whitely who was trying to do his best to not look like he was embarrassed and glare at Damian. “I am not! Nor would I ever be aroused by..by your kind!” Damian rolled his eyes and using one hand to keep Whitely pinned he moved the other down and gripped the boys cock getting a surprising almost femanine squeak from the boy. “Ha! Don't try and play it off like you aren’t hard you little fucker, You can try and say your not aroused all you want but this? This says otherwise. And besides.” He tightened his grip around the boys hands. “You had this coming, don't fucking pretend you didn’t.” He smirked as he felt Whitely’s cock pulse in his hand. “See your cock agrees with me, its pulsing like crazy from just having my hand around it. You want this don't you? And not just my hand, you want so much more. Hell I bet you want me to fuck you don't you?” another pulse and another twitch. “Once again I am proven right you do want this~” 

Just as Whitely was about to say something Damian released the Schnee and stepped back, grinning as he collapsed against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Cheeks glowing red, eyes wide with arousal and his breathing slightly laboured. Stepping forward he nudged Whitely’s hard cock with his foot, grinning when the human shuddered at the action. “If you want me keep going, all you need to do is say so Whi-te-ly.” Damian said with a sing song tone, moving his toes around the throbbing cock as he spoke, grinning as a whimper of pleasure escaped Whitely. He kept up his actions for a few moments before stepping away. “Buuut, I guess if your really not that interested then we can end it here.” He said, hiding a grin when Whitely breathing hitched for a moment. 

Turning his eyes away from Whitely, Damian began to wash himself, listening for what the human was doing, as he began to scrub his arms he head a shuffling from where Whitely had been collapsed. Turning his head slightly, he could see the light blue eyes trained on him. Damian could see his lips moving, but was unable to hear what the human had said over the pounding shower sprays. “What was that little boy? Speak up.” He said, knowing what was about to come. He could see Whitely trying to speak again before his jaw clicked shut, his face blushing scarlet. Turning to him fully, Damian crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, idly flexing a bit and mentally congratulating himself when the humans eyes locked on his flexing pecs. 

“I….. I want to continue.” Whitely muttered, finally loud enough to be heard over the water. A cocky smirk on his face. Damian pushed off the wall and walked forward until he was a foot away from the human, who was pointedly looking at the ground. “I want to continue, Sir” He said, with an authoritative tone. Whitely’s eyes snapping up to meet his, an idnight reply caught in his throat as their eyes locked. “If we do this, your my bitch, my cumdump, my fuck toy human. Got that?” He said, voice growing rougher and more aggressive, stepping forward until barely an inch separated the tip of his cock from Whitely’s pale body. He saw the human nod, but frown. “Say it Whitely.” 

“I want to continue, Sir.”

“That’s a good boy Whitely.” Smiled Damian as he then smashed their lips together, Whitely’s eyes widen as something inside of him screamed no, but something else, something long since buried inside of him screamed in ecstasy. The kiss, oh it feel like heaven and Damaian, by Oum he could taste Damian and he tasted so sweet, so wonderful, Whitely couldn’t place the flavor but he loved it. Damian wasn’t going to stop at a simple kiss, as he used his tongue to force Whitely’s lips apart and plunged it right in, letting it explore and map out his mouth, he then brought his knee up to tease and play with Whitely’s cock making the smaller male buck and mewl into the kiss as his cock throbbed and twitched. The Kiss had to end as they had to stop for air, as Damian was smirking at him. “You’re a good kisser Whitely.” He smirked licking his lips. “You were such a good boy.” 

Whitely felt his entire body shudder, as he heard those words. He had always liked being praised, be it for doing something good, or for just doing something in general, but Damian. Hearing Damian praise him, sent pleasure right to his cock making him squirm. “Now, I bet you want a taste of this~” Whitely’s eyes widen and his jaw dropped in shock, the reason being was because he was looking at Damian’s cock and suffice to say it was far far bigger than his own, being at least 10-inches long 4-thick with 7-thick balls. It was, Whitley had no words, he was utterly speechless. “Now, now.” Damian smirked interrupting Whitely’s thought, as his right hand gripped the base of his cock and swirled it around. “You’re not being a good boy Whitely, good boys don't just sit there and look.” he wagged his cock. “Come over here and get a taste, I know you want to.”

Not even bothering to get to his feet, Whitely crawled over to Damian and sat on his haunches right before him. “You want it right?” He smirked, as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Whitely’s face, letting the boy inhale and let out a shuddering moan. He even if he had been washing himself, there was no way he could wash off his manly musk that was his natural scent, a scent that Whitely seemed to enjoy as he was shaking in barely restrained lust. Damian continued to rub and grind his cock against his face, even letting his balls rub across it letting Whitely get a noseful of his musk sending another thrill through his body. “Be a good boy for me Whitely.” Smirke Damian. “And beg, be a good boy and beg for it.” 

“Please let me have your cock Sir.” Whitely painted, eyes wide with arousal, his mind flooded with the rich, musky scent that were concentrated on Damian’s cock and balls. Every part of him that screamed that this was wrong, that a Schnee shouldn’t be servicing anyone, let alone a faunus, was locked away deep inside, those protests forgotten in the face of something he lusted over. He could feel his own cock throbbing, on the verge of spilling onto the shower floor. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Damian started, before grabbing Whitely’s head and forcing his face against his cock. He could feel as Whitely stuck his tongue out, trying to taste as much as Damian as he possibly could. Pulling his hands away, he smirked as Whitely kept up his worship, refusing to give up what he was after. He could feel as Whitely’s hands came up to cup his balls while moving towards the head of his shaft. As his small hands began to knead his balls gently, Whitely stretched his mouth as far as possible and took the head of Damian’s cock into his mouth, gagging around the thick shaft, moaning the entire time. 

Whitely was in heaven, he thought, as he tasted his first faunus cock. ‘ _ Sooo, gooood.’  _ He thought to himself, moving to take more of the huge cock. Pressing forward, he could feel tears pricking his eyes from the strain, but pushed on. Lust and desire forcing him to ignore everything else. He marveled at the weight of Damian’s balls, the heavy orbs churning with heavy cum as he rolled them in his hands. He could feel Damian’s eyes drilling into him as he worked the cock, licking and sucking at the head as he tried to swallow more of it. “Not bad bitch.” Came from above him, sending a surge of motivation through him. 

Using that motivation, he set to work licking, kissing, and swirling his tongue along the shaft of Damian’s cock. Dragging his small pink tongue down along the thick shaft up towards his cock’s head and then came back down towards his balls. Even if he had just been washing himself, Whitely shuddered in near ecstasy as he could still smell Damian’s lingering scent, it was a strong, thick, earthy musk that had Whitely’s entire body practically singing. He had never smelled anything so...so, manly, never in all his life, he had smelled plenty of things from the perfume and cologne that the other people in Atlas wore to make themselves smell better. But this,  _ this _ was a real scent, an actual musk that he found to be absolutely wonderful, pushing his nose between Damian’s orbs of flesh he inhaled and inhaled deeply eyes fluttering as his cock pulsed in joy.

“Heehehehe, nice to see you like my scent there bitch.” Damian’s voice had brought him back to reality, his eyes opening-when he had closed them he didn’t know-to look back up into the amber-brown eyes of the man above him. “But you know what would be better than just smelling me?” He smirked, eyes glistening with gleam that made Whitely quiver in anticipation. “How about you  _ taste _ them Whitely.” Whitely’s eyes widen. “That’s right, you’ve gotten to smell my scent, got a real good smell from it, so why not  _ taste _ it, and seeing as how you like like sniffing them you’re gonna love the taste.” Whitely wasn’t sure, as for a moment the part of him that hated faunus tried to rear its ugly head. “Come on Whitely, be a good boy and get a taste.” Only to be promptly and soundly crushed by the wave of pleasure that went through his body from the urge to be praised more by Damian. 

Moving back towards Damian’s balls, Whitely eyed the massive orbs of flesh. He was someone almost intimidated by them, just from the size alone. Yet, he knew what he had to do as he leaned down towards Damian’s balls and started lapping at them with small cat like licks, as soon as he started licking them his icy blue eyes widen in surprise and he started really getting into it. If smelling Damian’s balls had been heaven, then the taste was almost  _ divine.  _ He licked, and nipped at Damian’s balls swirling his tongue along and around the thick sack as he opened his mouth as wide as he could feel just one of his balls was almost too big for his mouth, but he was so eager, and he wanted to taste his balls so badly that he was going to push himself. He opened his mouth even wider, and he could feel his balls slowly pushing into his mouth his tongue licking and teasingly lapping along the bottom of it as he moaned around his balls. “Fuck you really do ove the taste don't you Whitely?” Damian smirked. “You’re being such a good boy, behaving so well.” 

“Yes, Sir.. Thank you, Sir.” Whitely said, a phrase he had often said to his father when he was praised (something that became more common after Winter left, and even more so once Weiss had left). But saying it to Damian, a man who he knows his father would have been disgusted by due to his race, sent a thrill of pleasure through him. “Your taste is better than the finest meals I’ve ever had.” He said, unable to quantify how much he loved what he was doing. As he opened his mouth again, he was interrupted when Damian lay his balls over him, muffling him as his tongue bathed the heavy sack. “Yeah, yeah, I know that you’ve never had anyone like me up it Atlas. But you should put your mouth to better use.” Damian said, groaning as his balls enthusiastically worked over. “Now, lets see how far you can stretch your mouth.” 

Whitely’s eyes widened as he felt a slight pressure, seeing Damian gently pressing on the top of his sack. Eyes tearing up from lack of air, he was surprised to find the ball sinking deeper than before. His jaw relaxing under the pressure, he could feel the ball sinking lower and lower until with a ‘pop’ his jaw opened far enough for it to get sucked in. He did everything he could to keep his teeth from grazing the sensitive skin as his tongue began to work the taunt skin covering it. The taste of sweat and the rich musk was absolutely overwhelming now, his nose pressed right against Damian. Only able to breath through his nose, he was hit even harder with the rich scent coming off the faunus. 

Damian grinned as Whitely put his mouth to better use, glad to have the human gagging on his balls rather than prattling on. ‘ _ Heh, who would have known a Schnee would be into this.’  _ He thought, stretching his arms behind his head as he looked down. Only the sides of Whitely’s head were visible under his cock as the human struggle to pleasure him. Distantly, hardly audible to the faunus over the still running showers, he could hear the locker room door open, and recognized the muttering voices of the rest of his crew. Glancing down at Whitely, he couldn’t be sure if Whitely didn’t realize who was about to come into the shower, or if he was too caught up in what he was doing. 

Whitely was too caught up in what he was doing, as the boy was inhaling his scent from his pubes. His eyes were glossy, as he slowly pulled back to the tip of his cock and moaned hotly. The taste of his cock was just perfect, as he bobbed his head up and down and pulled back to just the head and swirled his tongue around the tip and swiftly moved it across the underside. ‘ _ So good, he taste so good! And its even better when I can smell him.’  _ Whitely had never thought of himself as liking the scent of anything, but here and right now he was loving it, his cock throbbed and twitched as his hand slowly began to creep down towards his cock to try and get some relief. Only for Damian’s foot to knock his hand away, as he reached down and grabbed Whitely by his hair forcing him to look up at him. “No, no! Bad boy.” Whitley whimpered as his cock twitched in need. “If you want to cum you’ll cum without touching yourself.” He smirked. “Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Whitely groaned, but he nodded as he stuck his tongue out with his mouth open acting like a trained dog. “Good boy Whitely, good boy.” Smirked Damian as he pressed his aching cock against the wet tongue before he started sliding it up and down along his tongue. He brought his cock up and then smacked it against the wet surface as a wet slick sounding noise rang through the shower, smirking Damian started sliding his cock along Whitelys tongue once more only this time he continued to feed the boy his cock. The taste of Damian’s pre being rubbed into his tongue, Whitely’s eyes closed as he savored the taste of Damian’s pre as he swallowed it, Damian continued this pushing in and out of Dash’s mouth as Whitely was doing his best to keep up lapping at the cock as it left his lips and sucking it as it entered his mouth.

Damian held his cock on Whitely’s tongue, letting it rest there as the human worshiped his shaft, the small tongue working every inch of his throbbing meat. He made sure to keep an eye on the humans' hands, not trusting that he could keep from jerking off. Every time he saw them straying away from Damain’s cock, he let out a little growl and they returned to stroking his cock or balls. “Not bad bitch, now swallow it.” He said, putting his hands on Whitely;s head and pressing him against his groin. Inch after inch of faunus cock vanished between Whitely’s lips, he could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes around the half-way mark, and found Whitely pulling away once there were only a few inches left. “I expected better of a Schnee. You’d think with all the ass kissing your family does that you’d also know how to take a cock.” He teased, noting how the human blushed.

Whitely blushed at the thought of being made to take cock to help the company, any rebuttal he could muster when Damian’s cock trigger his gag reflex again as tears stung at his eyes. Shaking off his words, Whitely tried to relax his throat as much as he could, managing to take another inch and groaning as he could feel this throat stretch. As he groaned he could feel the cock swelling, and Damian letting out a deep moan from the vibrations on his cock. Pushing further and further, he could feel as his body protested. Again and again he tried to take the cock, only to fail. Eventually he heard a sigh from above him and felt the hands on his head readjust, firming gripping the sides of his head. 

“Guess I’ll have to do this myself.” Damian growls, tired of seeing Whitely try and fail to take his cock over the past few minutes. He could hear the rest of the crew was about done undressing and would be coming into the shower soon. He wanted Whitely to be fully cum drunk before the rest came in. “Deep breath bitch. This may hurt.” He says, giving the human a moment before tightening his grip and thrusting forward. He could feel Whitely’s throat try to force him out before yielding, his cock thrusting deeper into the humans throat as his body made every effort to force it out. 

Tears started falling even faster as they stung Whitely’s eyes, his lungs were on fire as he felt his throat constricting around Damian’s cock in an effort to force the massively thick member out of his mouth so that he could breathe. “Hnnnnnnnn!” Cried Whitely, as his tears stung his eyes. He could see darkness slowly creeping along his vision, as he couldn’t get enough air to breathe. “Y-Your nose.” Groaned Damian as he saw Whitely’s nose slowly pulled his cock from Whitely’s mouth seeing the shaft glistening with spit and some of his own pre. “Breath through your fucking nose.” he hissed before shoving his cock right back into Whitely’s throst, his balls swinging back and then swung forward to slam into Whitely’s mouth and slowly started thrusting.

‘ _ This should be degrading.’ _ Whitely thought between thrust, as he managed to get some air into his lungs when Damian pulled out of his throat, only to slam back in and knock it out of him. ‘ _ And a part of me is screaming that I’ve got to stop him, to make him end this humiliating thing.’  _ Whitely still had tears streaking down his face, as he gagged and gasped around Damian’s cock, he knew he should have stopped it and he knew he should have fought against it. ‘ _ But it just feels so good.’  _ And it did, the sensation of humiliation that was coming from being in this position, being used by this Faunus before him was turning him on in ways that Whitely never thought possible. ‘ _ Fuck, how can this be so good? How can being humiliated like this? Degraded, and being used be this good?!’  _ He hadn’t even noticed that he had started breathing through his nose, he was simply enjoying being used by Damian and reveling in it as his throat closed up around his cock and his humm of pleasure sent vibrations right through it. 

His thoughts seemed to slow as he focused on working the cock in his throat, his breathing had evened out as he expertly worked the huge tool, forcing his throat to coax a load out of the dominant faunus. He could feel himself letting go of his concerns as he worked the cock with all the skill he could muster. He was startled out of this when strong hands gripped his head and Damain let out a gurtled “Fuck” above him. He could feel the cock swelling larger in his throat, Damian giving him hard, deep thrusts with most of the cock sliding between his lips and the tightening balls slapping against his chin. Anticipating what was to come, Whitely was rewarded with a final hard thrust before it he could feel Damian pulsing, shooting what felt like lava down his throat and fill him deep inside. Before he could react, Damian pulled back until only the head of his shaft was still in Whitely’s mouth, and he learned that everything up to that moment was worthwhile.

Whitely felt his cock throbbing at the rush of Damain’s cum flooding his mouth, the first blast of seed filling his mouth, and a second causing his cheeks to bulge. Not wanting to waste a drop, he swallowed what he was holding, thick seed sliding down his throat, tingling as it went. He could taste the rich, musky sensation on his tongue and a rich aftertaste as he swallowed. His mouth was refilled a moment later, forcing Whitely to drink constantly, lest he spill a drop of precious nectar. As he drank, he could feel his own pleasure building, his cock throbbing beneath him as his balls tightened. Just as he was preparing to for another mouthful, Damian pulled back and sprayed Whitely with his thick cum, and Whitely felt both aroused and ashamed as he was covered, and he felt his own cock erupt. 

Damian grinned down at Whitely as the last few ropes of cum shot from his still hard cock, the sticky seed clinging to the humans face, tangling in his hair and sticking one of his eyes shut. As he took a moment to admire his handiwork, Damian noticed an odd feeling on his leg before noticing that Whitely was softening, and a trickly of cum was dripping to the shower floor. “Heh, couldn’t hold it in bitch? You should clean up your mess.” He growled, pressing Whitely down as he spoke. He could see the human hesitate for a moment before leaning forward, and he began to lick Damian’s leg clean of the cum he;d shot there. As he was getting cleaned, Damian heard approaching steps, before the rest of his crew rounded the corner and stopped, clearly stunned at the sight that greeted them. 

“Hey boy’s how was the shift?” Damiana said as he turned his head around to get a look at the guys who had walked into the shower. Their expressions ranging from shock, awe, surprise, and many of them arousal. And why wouldn’t they be, after all it wasn’t everyday that they’d get to see such a hot little display before them, and even if the person was Whitely Schnee the son of the man who had made the lives of hundreds of Faunus missierabl. “As you can see, Whitely and I were just doing a little bit of bonding.” Smirked the Rabbit Faunus. “See, after his shift we did a little talking and low and behold he’s got a thing for Faunus.” He said gesturing to the now beat red boy who was still licking the cum off his leg, and now thanks to Damian licking it off the floor and while yes he was humiliated but his cock was hard even thought he had cum completely hands free. 

“He was as hard as a shard of earth dust, and he practically begged me to give him a taste of a real cock.” Damian chuckled as he watched Whitely pull back from licking up his own seed. “From what it looks like, our little newbie loved the taste so much he blew his load all on his own without even touching himself!” Whitely’s face couldn’t get any more red than it already was, he was squirming as he sat there on his knees, the eyes of the other Faunus were on him and from their gaze he could feel one thing. Hunger, pure, raw, primal hunger, and that hunger was focused solely on him, and he couldn’t help but find that he  _ liked  _ it. Their eyes were on him, seeing him this humiliated, this vulnerable, this  _ exposed _ it had his entire body shaking and his cock twitching a single pearl of pre slowly forming at the tip of his cock before sliding down along his shaft. “See! Just look at him he’s so excited the little bitch can barely contain himself. Just from having all of you watching him he looks like he could blow again at any minute.” 

“He’s not kidding! Look at him!” 

“I’ve never seen someone so turned on from being  _ watched. _ He must be a real kinky brat.”

“Considering how he’s looking at our dicks right now, I’d say he’s in desperate need of more.”

Hot shame went through Whitely, and yet with the shame pure arousal sparked through him. He had never thought being caught in a position would turn him on-hell he had never thought being apart of something like this would happen to him and turn him on this much. Shivering, he couldn’t help but whimper as he watched as all the other workers began to approach him, all of them smirking, or licking their lips as they pumped their cocks, and as they approached Whitely could feel his eyes widening. Each and everyone of the cocks before him, they were all different sizes, or thickness, so many cocks all of them hard and aching with balls full of days, weeks, maybe even months of seed all ready for him to taste. Whitely gulped as he felt something inside of him almost crying out in joy at the sight of all the hard cocks. “You want them don't you ya little bitch.” Whispered Damian as he could see how turned on Whitely was, if his twitching throbbing cock was anything to go by then he was turned on beyond belief. “Then why not give them all the same treatment you gave me~”

Whitely’s head swung around to look at Damian, his eyes wide, the last of his dying resistance quickly faded as arousal coursed through him. The treatment that Damian had subjected him to had lit a fire inside him, and the craving for cock, especially for those of faunus, that his family had exploited for years sent a thrill through him that had that fire burning hotter. A smirk from the faunus and a slight nod had Whitely turning back around and looking up at the assembled faunus men. “Please give them to me. Let me show how sorry I am for how my family had treated you.” Whitely said, eyes wide and eager. 

Two faunus stepped towards him, a muscular, light skinned faunus with deer antlers while the other had dusky skin and wolf ears perched out of his blonde hair. “Open wide bitch. You can start making it up to the faunus community, one cock at a time.” The wolf said, shoving his cock into Whtely’s mouth alongside the deer. The twin cock bulging out the humans cheeks as they battered the back of his throat. He couldn’t see, but he could hear as two more men approached his sides. He could feel as his hands were grabbed and lead up to two hard cocks that he immediately began to stroke with enthusiasm while his tongue worked the cocks thrusting into his mouth. He did all he could to focus on pleasuring the four cocks, and he could hear mottering coming from around the room as he did so. 

“What a slut.”

“Imagine if his daddy could see him now.”

“Working here’s gonna be a lot more fun with a bitch on call.”

Damian watched as the faunus used Whitely, the first four men clearly already excited from the show he had put on earlier. He could feel his own cock getting hard again from the display. Looking down at Whitely, he figures that it’s time to make the Schnee a proper bitch. “Heh, guess he’s gonna be a real cum dump.” He mutters to himself, moving behind Whitely and grabbing at his hips. He easily lifts the human and knowns his legs appart so he’s kneeling, drawing a squeak from him as he looses balance, falling forward onto the cocks fucking his mouth. “Hope your ready to be a real bitch.” He says, loud enough for the human to hear. 

Damian had grabbed a bottle of soap, and lubed up his fingers getting them nice and slick as he pressed a finger against Whitely’s pink puckered hole. He was met with little to no resistance at all making him smirk as his finger sank deep into the boy’s hole as Whitely gasped loudly around the cock in his mouth. “Holy fuck! This bitch’s ass just swallowed my damn finger!” Damian laughed as he pushed a second finger into Whitely’s ass and watched as it sank right in. “This little bitches ass is just as eager as he is! It's sucking my fingers right in.” A third finger joined and he pushed them apart forcing Whitely’s hole to open up and it had Whitely’s cock twitching and throbbing as a small spurt of his pre sprayed all over the shower floor before being washed away.

“Did you see that! The bitch squirted!”

“Damn he, really is a little fuck bitch, squirting from just three fingers?”

“What did you expect from a little privileged bitch like him?”

Whitely mewled and gagged around the cocks in his mouth, Whitely’s blue eyes were fluttering as they shone with desire and lust. He was loving it, he loves their cocks, he loved the feeling of being used like he was a toy. He unknowingly pushed his ass back against Damian’s fingers, wanting more, craving more, needing more. “Ha! You want some more don't you bitch boy?” Smiled Damian as he used his free hand to smack Whitely’s ass cheeks and he laughed when that had the boy giving a shocked gasp and pushed his ass out more almost like he was begging him for more. “Oh? Does this little bitch like being spanked? Never had this little ass of yours blistered have you?” His hand came down again, watching as Whitely’s ass cheeks slowly started to turn pink and then red. “Fuck that ass looks perfect.” He groaned as he pulled his fingers out of Whitely’s ass and smirked. “Hope that ass is as greedy for cock as it was for my fingers.” He smirked slapping his rock hard cock against Whitely’s ass and lined it right up with his hole and with a surge of his hips pushed his cock right into his ass.

Whitely shreeked around the cocks in his throat, but what came out sounded more like a deep moan of pleasure, vibrating the shafts and making their owners chuckle, before fucking his face even harder. He could feel his ass muscles spasm around the massive intruder, but what feeble efforts his ass gave to try and push it out only seemed to encourage Damian. The Faunus grabbing his waist hard enough to bruise and leaned down, his breath ghosting across Whitely’s ear. “Nice bitch, your hole is made for cock. Massaging my shaft so well pet. Gripping me like a vice.” He purred, thrusting slowly into him. Whitely could feel as his hole began to relax around Damian, the faunus thrusting into him slowly, grinding his hips against him slowly. 

Damian pulled himself back upright, gripping Whitely’s hips, he began to pull out until only the head of his cock was still inside the human. “Let’s see how you like really being put in your place.” He growled, before thrusting back in, a spanking sound filling the room as his hips smacked against Whitely’s ass. The human being forced forward against the cocks in his throat from the force. Without giving the human a chance to adjust, Damian set a brutal pace, fucking into Whitely hard enough to make the rosey pink cheeks glow red after a few minutes of hard fucking. 

Whitely wasn’t sure if he were in heaven or hell. Damian’s fucking burned, but each thrust of the huge cock into him, each impact against his ass, send a jolt of pleasure through him, a deep satisfaction. He could feel whatever pain that had appeared from the initial thrust fade into euphoric pleasure as the brutal fucking continued. His throat seemed to adapt around the two cocks, managing to take the majority of each into him, despite the ache in his jaw from the strain. With each thrust he was now swallowing more cock, and each time Damian pulled out, he was clenching to make the faunus feel good. 

The groans and moans of the faunus using Whitely merged into an echoing harmony or lust and desire. Whitely’s back arched as he could feel inch after inch of Damian’s cock slide in and out of his ass the same for the cocks in his mouth, pumbling and fucking his throat stretching it far beyond anything that was humanly possible. With each inch that would slide into him Whitely’s inner walls would stretch and the clamp down on Damian’s cock squeezing back down on it to enjoy the pleasure of having the massive cock inside of him. Damian groaned as he slapped Damian’s ass between his thrust. “Fuck your ass is like heaven for my cock!” Groaned the rabbit Faunus as his thrust got harder and faster as he was jamming his cock in and out of his ass. 

Whiltey’s eyes were glossy, and foggy. He could feel his very being drowning into the abyss of pleasure as he was fucked, every nerve in his body was alive and buzzing with pure euphoric pleasure. “Fuck! His mouth is sooo fucking.” The Deer Faunus groaned along side the wolf faunus as both of them were close to their ends, pumping their cocks in and out his mouth their balls roughly slapping against his chin no doubt turning it a nice shade of red from how hard they were fucking his throat. Neither of them were able to talk, so focused on the pleasure they were feeling they couldn’t stop themselves from sheathing their cocks in his throat and they both came the deer with a loud groan and the wolf with a howl of pleasure. Two thick torrents of potent seed poured right down Whitely’s throat and down into his stomach, both Faunus having a tight grip on his head making sure that Whitely swallowed all of their loads and didn’t waste a single drop. 

“Fucking hell, you can see the bitch swallowing it.”

“Look at him chug! If this wasn’t his first time I’d say he’s been trained to take Faunus cock all of his life.”

“Now there’s an idea! We train him to be out own little fuck bitch!” 

There were sounds of agreement from the others in the shower, as Whitely himself moaned around the cocks in his throat. The idea of being trained to be their toy, their bitch, it sent liquid pleasure through his veins and ignited in a way that had his ass clenching around Damian’s cock as the rabbit faunus was manhandling him slamming his cock into Whitely’s ass again and again as each thrust came with a low groan almost a growl that had Whitely practically melting as his body spasmed, and when the deer and the wolf faunus pulled out of his mouth he found two more cocks pointed right at his face hard and aching for a release.

Damian was watching from the edge of the room, his spent cock still a bit sensitive from the brutal fucking he’d given the human. The rest of the crew, twelve faunus, stood around the prone human, using his body to take their pleasure at his expense. He could see Whitely’s cock was flopping around beneath him from the brutal fucking. A slew of filth were directed at the human from the horny men, vindicive pleasure at fucking the son of the man who fucked over their community. His eyes locked on the human in the center of the throng, moaning as he swallowed another load from one of the men in his mouth before another took his place, a rather energetic cat faunus whose tail was waving lazily behind him. 

Whitely felt the cock fucking his ass throb before another load of faunus seed poured into him before being roughly yanked out, a blob of cum trailing down his thigh as it pulled out. As he braced himself for the next one, he felt something odd enter him. Narrower and pointier than the other cocks. Before he could (try) to pull off the cock and look, the fucking began in ernast. “Heh, don’t worry bitch. You’re just getting a taste of some doggy dick.” A gruff voice said. He could feel something hard and smooth pressing against his ass at the base of the cock. “Shame we have to share. Otherwise I’d just knot you like the bitch you are and breed you all night.” He said, fucking in earnest. 

Whitely moaned at the description, the idea of spending all night impaled on a cock, filling him constantly, sent a thrill through him. He worked the cock inside him as best he could to show how much he loved the idea. He could feel the cock in his mouth throb, before another load was fed to him and another cock take its place. Much shorter than the others, but thicker than a drink can and harder than stone, it filled his mouth as he started sucking on it, his tongue working over the fat head pressed against his throat. 

The two cocks inside of him, were thrusting away with no rhythm simply pounding away at his mouth and his ass without holding anything back, the dog fanus was pounding and pounding hard his tail wagging behind him as he growled and grunted his cock pounding away at his hole. The Faunus who was fucking his mouth, was different as his thrust were slower but had more power behind them, as his heft balls slapped/spanked against Whitely’s chin with each thrust. The two Faunus then locked eyes and smirked, and as one they stopped thrusting all together the sudden loss of pleasure had Whitely’s entire body seizing up as he whimpered and whined around their cocks, he was like an addict going through withdrawal as his body was craving the sweet, euphoric feeling that it had been given. 

Then, just as soon as they had stopped they had started up once more. There was no warning, no heads up, nothing as they had soon started pounding away at his ass and mouth, back and forth with no holding back. Tears fell down Whitely’s body as the pleasure returned to him, his entire body shaking as he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the familiar sensation of pleasure that he felt from them fucking him, the dog Faunus’s violent thrust to his ass had his cock hitting Whitely’s sweet spot making the boy gasp and moan around the cock in his mouth. His cock twitched as it was flopping around and he screamed around the cock and he came and came hard, spraying his load all over the ground under him and at the feet of the Faunus fucking his mouth. 

Whitely managed to spread his legs a bit, to welcome more of the dog Faunus thrust and he did indeed welcome it as he felt Whitely’s ass push back against his hips something he took advantage of as he gripped the boy’s hips and raised his ass up a bit higher as he began hammering into him like a feral beast. Each violent thrust, had the canine like cock striking his prostate had Whitely screaming and howling. “Fuck yes! Fucking that bitches ass just how we’re suppose to!” Came the voice of another Faunus as his words only egged the dog faunus on more as the Faunus fucking his mouth rammed into his his throat balls smackinig against Whitely’s chin leaving red marks. 

Time seemed to burr to Whitely, his world becoming focused on only his ass and his mouth, his holes used relentlessly by the pack of horny faunus. As time wore on he realized that the men were recovering so fast that just as he was servicing the same men over and over. Hours ticked by as the group made him their bitch, their cum dump and hungry slut. Most of the men had dumped inside his mouth or ass, but some of them were taking pleasure in painting his face or hair. He could feel the knots in his white lochs, dried cum crusting on his face, only to be painted with a fresh load just as the old one was dry enough to flake off. 

Damian was surveying the room like a conquer would, smug and assured in how broken Whitely was. The once proud, faunus hating human was now their eager cum dump, doing everything he could to pleasure the surrounded group as he wallowed in the pleasure and degradation. Over the past few hours, he had fucked Whitely three times and dumped another load in his throat, the human begging for it every time. He could see the large puddle of cum around Whitely, the room smelling of sweat, musk and sex, and knew that this would be a common sight in the future. 

Distantly, he could hear a pair of footsteps approaching the locker room from the hallway. He had assumed that it was just someone passing by and panicked a bit when they stopped outside the changeroom. Before he could do anything, he heard the change room door open and the individual approach. Looking around he found that no one else had noticed and that the revelry was still going full force. Knowing that they were about to be found out, he turned to face the entrance to the shower area and face whoever had entered, where he was met with the famous faunus, Marrow Amin. 

Marrow had his arms crossed over his chest, his foot was tapping against the ground as he looked at Damian before him, his eyebrow raised, as he gave the rabbit faunus a questionable look. “You are Damian yes?” He asked him, looking at the naked rabbit faunus giving him the once over as he returned to look him in his eyes. “I have been waiting for my ward for a few minutes now, according to your boss, you are the one who was in charge of watching over him and I was told to come and talk to you about where he currently is?” He asked, his tone light and yet still held the professional tone that he used when speaking to others.

Damian blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, it was on the third blink that his mind rebooted and he was able to comprehend what Marrow had told him. And as he thought about it, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. “Right, Whitely.” He said. “Well ya see, little Whitely here had wanted to...well bond with us.” He said lips twitching at the word “bond” as how they had bonded with Whitely had been oh so much fun. “And in the process, well~” He smiled as he motioned for Marrow to come into the shower as he moved to the side to show Whitely on the ground, laying in the puddle of cum. “He got a little cum drunk.” 

Marrow’s eyes widen to the point it looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his skull, he couldn’t believe the sight before him and for a moment he thought this was just some sort of joke. But while his eyes didn’t believe it, his nose proved him wrong, as he had inhaled and inhaled deeply and the smell of sweat, musk, and the thick pungent scent of sex and cum hit him hard to the point he nearly took a step back from the overwhelming smell. “You mean..you all?” He asked Damian who nodded, Marrow’s nose had been able to pick up the scent of all the cum that Whitely was laying in, covered in, and filled with and he would be lying if he himself was aroused by the sight. He couldn’t help it, despite the part of him that had been groomed and trained by the Atlas Academy and being apart of his team, his natural instincts as a faunus were fighting against that training and they were winning. “....How much did he enjoy it?” He asked looking at Damian. “And how long did you all fuck him?” 

Scratching his head, a bit sheepish, Damian glanced at the clock in the locker room and realized just how much time had passed. “Well, I got here maybe thirty minutes before the other guys and kinda… started it. Then they came in maybe three hours ago and we’ve been at it since.” He said, realizing just how much of his day he’d spent fucking the human into a cum hungry bitch. “And by the time the other guys showed up, he was begging for more. So I’d say the guy was really enjoying it by the end. 

Glancing over at the boy in question he saw that the rest of the crew was standing awkwardly around, pointedly not looking at Whitely, Damian or Marrow. All of their cocks either hard and throbbing or recovering from a recent release. In the center of the mass Whitely was still on his knees and Damian got his first clear look at him since the rest of the men came in. The human was plastered with cum, his lips swollen from constant face fucking and his skin shiny with seed. The normally flawlessly straight lochs were tangled, crusted with cum, the look of a fucked out whore. But his expression was one of bliss as he looked at the faunus surrounding him. One of his hands lazily stroking along the thigh of a rabbit faunus, gazing at his cock with lust in his eyes.

Looking back at Marrow he could see that the other faunus had a bit of a smirk on his face. “Seems that Mr.Schnee was asking for it I guess.” He said, watching as the collective gaze of the faunus in the room locked on the Huntsman. “I don’t see anything wrong here. Little Whitely was clearly asking for it and you gave him what he was asking for.” Grabbing the front of his pants to draw their attention to his obviously growing cock. “I don’t see why you should stop on my account. Think you could use another helping hand in this mix?” He finished, already removing his jacket and tossing it back into the locker room. 

There was a rousing cheer from the Faunus all present in the shower, many of them happy to see Marrow come over to their side and want a piece of the action. They watched as Marrow stripped off his shirt that he wore under his jacket and then moved on to his pants, undoing the belt and stripping out of them and stood before them naked as the day he was born. Marrow stood tall with dark skin, a muscular figure with lean muscular arms and legs, a hard six-pack, a nice set of pecs with brown nipples, a firm toned ass, and his canine like cock standing proud and hard pointing straight up at the ceiling as he approached Whitely and smirked down at him. “So Mr. Schnee, care to lend me a hand?” He asked gripping his cock at the base and giving it a small wag and pumped it. 

Whitely looked up at Marrow, his eyes locked on to the thick and long cock before him and his tongue slowly darted out his mouth to lick his cum stained swollen lips, not releasing the dick he was jerking off he slowly moved over to Marrow and nuzzled his face into the specialist’s crotch moaning as he inhaled his thick musk. The scent was hard to explain, it had the scent of nature and a strong scent of something else, something that Whitely couldn’t place but he loved nonetheless. Pulling back, he moved and let his tongue slowly lick along the pulsating length of Marrow’s sheath, his lips pressed against the shaft as he kissed along it from the tip to the very base sucking on it and at Marrow’s balls, tongue licking along the orbs of flesh and swirled them around his sack and pulled them into his mouth much to Marrow’s surprise. “W-nnnnng! Fuck he’s good.” He chuckled. “Than again, he’s had quite a bit of practice.” He growled in bliss watching as Whitely’s lips parted and he slowly started taking Marrow’s pulsing length into his mouth letting the underside slide along his tongue and into the back of his throat making him moan around it as Marrow’s hands came down and sheathed it into his throat. 

Whitely’s eyes started to water as the canine cocked faunus abused his throat, the large knot at the base pressing against him lips and trying to stretch his mouth further with each thrust. He could feel eyes locked onto him as the collective group of faunus watched Marrow take his first turn with him. “Fuck, this bitch is the perfect cum slut. Broken and desperate for cum.” He moaned as the thrusting intensified, Whitely’s lips stretched further as his jaw was forced painfully open. His hands moved to wrap around Marrow, grabbing the rock hard ass as he pulled the cock deeper into his mouth. 

Just as Marrow felt Whitely’s hands land on his ass, Marrow pulled out of the hungry mouth and flipped the human around, quickly burying his bone in Whitely’s ass. The human gasping as his know pressed against the sloppy hole, cum slopping onto Marrow’s thighs as he fucked the human, his hole frothy with churned cum. “Need to tighten up slut. You’re wasting all that cum. Letting it drop out of your cunt onto the floor.” He growled as his knot began to press into the hole, stretching the human further than any other cock. “But this should keep it all in.” He said, a hard thrust popping his knot into the Schnee, short, sharp thrusts into the human drawing gasps from him as Marrow abused his prostate. He could feel the human cry out and clench around his cock as he went limp in his hold.

\-----------

Whitely did his best to walk normally as he followed Marrow to the Bullhead that waited for them. Glancing behind him, he could see Damian and a few others from the crew waving, one or two shouting, “See you tomorrow!” with a large grin on their face, grabbing their crotch suggestively. He tore his eyes away, blushing furiously as he stepped into the Bullhead and strapped in. The flight back was silent as Marrow flew them back to Schnee Manor. Just as he got out, a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked back and the faunus. 

“Now. I think we can all agree that what happened today should stay between us men. Especially if you want another taste.” Marrow grinned, adjusting his pants and thrusting forward letting Whitely get a feel of the cock hidden in the confines of his pants making the boys entire body shiver, the memories of the past hour flashing through his mind as he felt his own dick jump in his pants and his hole twitched hungry and eager to have another length sheathed inside of it. 

“I-Understood.” Whitley gulped as his cheeks gained a slight red hue to them as Marrow laughed watching the boy walk back towards the stairs leading to the Schnee Manor doing his best to not limp in front of anyone less they ask him why he was limping and that was a conversation he didn’t feel like having with anyone. 

Going inside, he quickly made his way to his room and stripped. Turning on his shower he took a moment to examine himself in the mirror. Hand shaped bruises decorated his hips, lips swollen and his hair thoroughly tangled. Looking at his fucked out appearance, he could feel his cock hardening again as a hand moved between his cheeks and began to play with his tender hole. 

“I can’t wait for work tomorrow.” He said, cumming hard all over the floor. 


End file.
